1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to drilling and, in particular, to an automated system for identifying laser signatures. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for automated drilling using a laser signature vision system.
2. Background:
Automated drills may utilize a vision system to target a pilot hole or a visible mark on a workpiece used as a hole location designator. Laser projection has also been demonstrated as an effective way to locate where holes are to be drilled on a workpiece. Visible laser projection may require a line of sight between the laser projection and the workpiece. When the drill is moved into position to drill a hole, the drill head may block access for the laser projection to the surface of the workpiece.
In order to alleviate line of sight issues, non-optimal projection angles can be used to project the laser onto the surface from a different angle than the drill angle or at low incidence angles. Significant accuracy penalties may be incurred for the laser projection and the resulting drilled hole when using non-optimal projection angles.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.